Madonna Busowiska/VI
Podczas gdy obraz Madonny Sielskiej odnosił takie tryumfy, gotowała się przeciw niemu burza. Kurzański i Soroka, a przyłączył się do nich także pałamarz Makohon, rozwinęli przeciw niemu zaciętą agitację. W zachowaniu się djaka Soroki odgrywało rolę jakieś szczere fanatyczne uprzedzenie do obrazu, co tak był odmienny od wszystkich innych, co śmiał odstępywać od tradycyj, z któremi się zrosła imaginacja cerkiewnego sługi; w namiętnej opozycji Kurzańskiego był inny, gorszy moment moralny. Była to owa odwieczna nienawiść pospolitej duszy do talentu, ciemności do światła. Łojowa świeczka, gdyby czuć i myśleć mogła, pewnie nienawidziłaby słońca. Dopóki świat światem, istnieć będzie nienawiść mierności i głupoty do wyższości i genjuszu, nienawiść nieubłagana, bo instynktowa, podyktowana walką o rację bytu, nienawiść rozpaczliwego oporu przeciw unicestwieniu. Taką nienawiścią zapałał twórca „Gorczycznego Ziarnka” przeciw obrazowi Matki Boskiej Żniwiarki. Nurtowanie zaczęło się w komitecie cerkiewnym, a wiemy, że sam obraz przygotował już był grunt do niego. Bądź co bądź, niech sobie mówią, co chcą, Tekla i Kłymaszko, przecież to jasna rzecz, że ta Matka Boska jest całkiem inna, niż wszystkie, jakie kiedykolwiek oglądali po cerkwiach, na czarnych płótnach, od których ponurego tła odbijały złote i srebrne serca, zawieszone ex voto. Niema wątpliwości, że ta Matka Boska, fundowana przez Nastę, jest jakoby zwykła „newistka”, z ubioru i zajęcia prawie taka sama, jak każda inna góralka, a uczucia religijne busowiskich chłopów, zawsze jeszcze jakby omroczone fantastycznym półbrzaskiem, co stanowi przejście z ciemności do światła, z zabobonu do wiary, czuły się dotknięte i obrażone takiem wyobrażeniem Madonny, dlatego właśnie niejasnej dla nich, że zanadto była zrozumiałą, dlatego właśnie takiej obcej i „niesamowitej”, że była taka swojska i przystępna. Soroka prawił im ciągle, że to grzech, zgorszenie i zabicie duszy, Kurzański tłumaczył, że to wstyd, hańba, i „wielka publika” — tak, że biedny komitet cerkiewny ujrzał się na wąziutkiej linji między grozą a śmiesznością, jakby między dwiema przepaściami. Niema innej rady, tylko obraz wyrzucić. Z komitetu cerkiewnego przeniosła się agitacja do wsi i znalazła szybko posłuch. Nawet między kobietami, które od owego zajścia między Kurzańskim a Teklą uważały się za gwardję Matki Boskiej „najmitki”, pewna część nie mogła się oprzeć przekonaniu, że może by to nieźle było, gdyby wyrzucono obraz, fundowany przez Nastę, i upokorzono „pychę” tej żebraczki. Ale wszystko obracało się jeszcze w granicach dysputy — do wyrzucenia obrazu nikt nie zabierał się na serjo. Wójt Senyszyn przedkładał, że tak nie uchodzi, że obraz Nasty został „podpisany” i przyjęty, i że on nie pozwoli nigdy na wyrzucenie, że trzeba przedtem zasięgnąć zdania osób duchownych — niech one sądzą, czy obraz może zostać w cerkwi, czy nie. Chwycił się oburącz djak Soroka tej myśli i, poparty gorąco przez Kurzańskiego, zaproponował, aby cały komitet udał się po radę do ojca Mitrofana z ławrowskiego klasztoru. Ojciec Mitrofan to prawie święta osoba, bogobojny czernieć, a przytem sam malarz sławny, co może jakich sto „Płaszczennic” wymalował i rozdarował rozmaitym cerkwiom. Tylko on jeden może rozsądzić sprawę bez apelacji. Sam ksiądz tu nie wystarczy jeszcze, bo nie malarz; sam malarz nie wystarczy, bo nie ksiądz — trzeba, aby był ksiądz i malarz w jednej osobie, a taką osobą jest właśnie ojciec Mitrofan. Argument był bardzo przekonywający i uchwalono w najbliższą niedzielę udać się do Ławrowa, do ojca Mitrofana. Obrazu z sobą wziąć nie było można, bo byłby wielki krzyk przed czasem, ale Kurzański zapewniał, że on cały obraz tak „opowie” ojcu Mitrofanowi, że go będzie widział przed sobą. Ojciec Mitrofan był już wielki starzec, a ludzie wierzyli, że dawno mu sto lat minęło, bo podeszli już dobrze gospodarze od kilkudziesięciu lat pamiętali go czerńcem w Ławrowie, a już wówczas był siwy. Słynął z bogobojności i ascetyzmu, wielce przez lud okoliczny czczony a nawet kochany. Teraz już był wiekiem złamany i słaby, jak dziecko; nie wychodził już prawie nigdy z celi, nie malował już także. Gospodarze busowiscy zastali go w dużem krześle z poręczami, bielutkiego, jak gołąb, z długą brodą po pas, drżącego na ciele od starości, jak listek osikowy. Ściany celi od sklepienia do podłogi okryte były obrazami, w pewnej części pendzla samego mnicha, przeważnie atoli starożytnemi dziełami czysto-bizantyńskiej szkoły, które ojciec Mitrofan wysoce cenił i skrzętnie gromadził. Był on rzeczywiście niegdyś malarzem więcej, niż dobrym; miał talent prawdziwy, podniecony egzaltacją religijną, ale jakby był wychowańcem mnichów z góry Atos i ich akademji malarskiej, zamknął całą swoją twórczość w ciasne i twarde formułki bizantyńskie, zakuł w sztywny szablon tradycyj i jakby zmumifikował, Że atoli był artystą prawdziwym i irnaginacja jego szukała sobie tchu i powietrza bodaj o tyle, o ile dostawało się go przez szczeliny tego sarkofagu, w którym ją żywcem zamknięto, więc ojciec Mitrofan próbował samoistności w jednym z rysów charakterystycznych bizantyńskiego malarstwa, a mianowicie w jego ponurej grozie. Umiał grozę tę oddawać i potęgować w dziwnie posępny i fantastyczny sposób: jego Chrystus każdy na „Płaszczennicy” był niewymownie groźny, nawet cierpieniem własnem straszny — nie chciał politowania, jakby ono było bluźnierstwem, ale przejmował głębokim lękiem serca widzów. Patrząc na obrazy pendzla ojca Mitrofana, których wiele znajdowało się w okolicy, prawie wyłącznie w formie tak zwanych „Płaszczennic”, przypominała się owa czarna, nad wyraz groźna i chmurna twarz Chrystusa w Nowogrodzie, pod którą stoi napis: „Patrz, człowieku, jako Bóg twój strasznym jest Bogiem!” Chłopom busowiskim nie potrzeba już chyba było rozmowy z ojcem Mitrofanem: sam widok jego celi wystarczał, aby ich przekonać, że obraz Matki Boskiej, ofiarowany przez Nastę, nie jest taki, jaki być powinien, że nie jest świętym ikonem, jak to słusznie przestrzegali Soroka i Kurzański. Tu była taka moc obrazów świętych, a żadnego nie było między niemi, który by choć trochę był podobny do tamtego. Wszystkie były posępne, wszystkie przejmowały trwogą i odpychały groźnie wzrok ludzki: zdawały się wymagać, aby spozierać na nic ukradkiem, bardzo pokornie i przelotnie i zaraz potem spuszczać oczy i bić czołem pokłon po pokłonie. A na tamten można było patrzeć do woli, i oko nic się nie bało, a jasny był i przejrzysty, jakby to nie było płótno, tylko okno otwarte na góry, lasy, łany i dalekie sine niebo. Widocznie nie był to rzetelny ikon. Tu, na tych ścianach mniszej celi było dość obrazów Bogarodzicy: była taka, co dwa razy powtarzała się na płótnie, raz na ziemi między ludźmi, drugi raz na wysokości w obłokach — to „Pokrowa”; była taka, co leżała na całunie śmiertelnym — to „Uspenje”; była trzecia, unosząca się. ponad studnią, do której się cisnęli tłumnie monarchowie i książęta tego świata w złocistych mitrach i koronach — to „Źródło Żywota”; była czwarta z wzniesionemi ku niebu ramionami i z Jezusikiem na piersi, jakby w sercu, który także wznosił dłonie ku górze — a to jest „Premudrośt”; była jeszcze inna w wysokiej złotej koronie, w złotym płaszczu, jak caryca... ale takiej w malowance i z sierpem nie było. Soroka i Kurzański byli mówcami deputacji i opowiedzieli staremu czerńcowi, paco tu przyszli, przerywając ciągle jeden drugiemu. Ojciec Mitrofan słuchał, jakby nie rozumiał. Widocznie staruszek był już zdziecinniały i z trudnością tylko wytłumaczono mu sprawę. Mitrofanowi rozjaśniły się przymglone oczy, ożywił się widocznie: temat ukochany podniecił na chwile, jego pamięć i przytomność. Ale starzec z całej sztuki, którą tak umiłował, zatrzymał tylko wspomnienie samych formułek i zewnętrznych szczegółów technicznych; na ogarnięcie jej ducha i treści nie mógł się już zdobyć umysł niedołężny. Zaczął mówić szeroko, bezładnie, gadatliwie, mieszając rzeczy istotne z bagatelami rzemiosła, właściwe z niewłaściwemi, ważne z podrzędnemi. Nie! Ojciec Mitrofan takiej Matki Boskiej nie zna, nie widział nigdy. Oni coś bałamucą, takiego obrazu niema, być nie może. Jest malowanie i malowanie. Najlepsze malowanie jest korsuńskie, bo to jest najczystszy styl bizantyński. On zawsze starał się, aby było po korsuńsku. Bywało, modlił się i płakał bardzo, aby mu Pan Bóg dal dobre malowanie, a przynajmniej niegrzeszne, bo trzeba wiedzieć, że malowanie wielkim grzechem być może. Takiej Matki Boskiej, o jakiej oni mówią, niema, a jak jest gdzie, to chyba heretycka, nie święta, nie ruska. „Hermeneja”, to jest święta księga dla malarzy, na świętej górze Athos napisana, — to jakby biblja malarska jest; on się zawsze jej wiernie trzymał. Tam wszystko stoi, jak ma być. Jak malujesz Matkę Boską, maluj tak a tak! Najpierw, aby była miara. Ma być dziewięć głów od czoła do stóp, a każda głowa ma mieć dziewięć miar. Farby, to już rozmaicie się miesza; twarz Najświętszej Bogarodzicy ma być koloru ziarnka pszenicy, ale trzeba koniecznie, aby przebijał trochę dziewiczy rumieniec. Bierze się trochę cynobru. On zna i „Podlinnyk” i „Stohlaw” — to bardzo uczone księgi, także dla żywopisców; w nich jest cała ikonografja i wszystkie szemata, ale ani w „Podlinnyku” ani w „Stohławie” takiej Matki Boskiej niema. Nie maluj Pana Boga twego lekkomyślnie, bo to gorzej, niż gdybyś Go wzywał nadaremnie! Ani Jego Syna, ani Jego świętych, patrjarchów, anachoretów, stylitów, proroków i męczenników. Nie zabieraj się do dzieła zuchwałem sercem, ani się na twój nędzny rozum nie spuszczaj, bo to będzie malowane bluźnierstwo. On malował zawsze z wielkim strachem bożym, w pokorze i „pokajaniu”... ale cóż, z duszy na płótno daleka droga, bardzo daleka i bardzo ciężka. Dusza niby widzi, a ręka nie może. On już teraz nie maluje, tylko modli się, aby mu Bóg miłościw dał odpuszczenie, bo on jest człowiek grzeszny, grzeszny, grzeszny... malowanie jego było mizerne, a życie jeszcze mizerniejsze... I tu umilkł staruszek, i począł płakać, i bić się w piersi ale w tejże chwili usnął z nieobeschniętemi łzami, jak dziecko. Teraz losy obrazu już były zdecydowane, i to nieodwołalnie, w ostatniej instancji. We wsi oczekiwano z wielką ciekawością powrotu deputacji. Żaden z jej członków nie zrozumiał tego, co mówił ojciec Mitrofan, ale każdy starał się spamiętać przynajmniej jedno i to właśnie najniezrozumialsze słowo i przez całą drogę z Ławrowa do Busowisk trzymał je z fizycznem prawie wysileniem w pamięci, jakby niósł w ręku cudzego kota, który lada chwila wyrwać się może i uciec w pole. We wsi zasypano ich pytaniami, na które każdy odpowiadał z powagą człowieka, który posiadł jakąś mistyczną wiedzę, skoncentrowaną w jednem tajemniczem słówku, jakby w magicznem zaklęciu. Niezrozumiałe słowa o. Mitrofana, doniesione szczęśliwie do wsi, rozbiegły się między chłopami i służyły za hasło dalszej agitacji, powtarzane z tem większym zapałem i z tem większą konwikcją, im ciemniejsze było ich znaczenie. Busowiska podzieliły się na dwie wrogie sobie partje, jak ongi Bizancjum. Partja ikonochlastów była może mniej liczna, niż przeciwna, ale zawziętsza i ruchliwsza, jak zwykle stronnictwo z programem zaczepnym. Dawały się słyszeć rozmaite pogróżki: gwałtowniejsi chcieli obraz wyrzucić natychmiast, a Makohon zapowiadał głośno, że go pokraje w drobne szmaty. Nastę przejęła nieopisana groza. Nie pojmowała nic z tego, co słyszała i widziała naokoło siebie; krążyła ciągle koło cerkwi z zaciśniętemi silnie ustami, a szeroko rozwarte jej oczy połyskiwały złowrogo, pełne wielkiego gniewu, wielkiej rozpaczy i jakiegoś strasznego oczekiwania. Odkryto, że Nasta chodziła tego dnia z siekierą, schowaną pod płachtą, którą przerzuciła na ramiona, i że noc spędziła u drzwi cerkwi, leżąc, skręcona pod dębowym węgłem, jak pies czujny na straży. Głowa rządów lokalnych, wójt Senyszyn, nastraszył się teraz własnej odpowiedzialności i, jakkolwiek sam należał do umiarkowanych ikonochlastów, zaczął hamować rosnące roznamiętnienie. Odebrał Makohonowi klucze od cerkwi i wziął je sam w przechowanie, a Naście wyperswadował, że może być spokojna, bo nikt nie poważy się targnąć na jej obraz i dopiero „komisja” postanowi, co ma być, i że czy tak, czy inaczej wypadnie, to obraz pozostanie jej własnością, a pieniądze gromada jej wróci. Nastę uspokoiło to znacznie, ale nazajutrz, wybierając się w zwykłą drogą na pocztę, postanowiła uwiadomić w Spasie o wszystkiem pana Zygmunta i prosić także hrabinę o opiekę nad zagrożonym obrazem. Hrabina tylko jedno słówko szepnie panu Krzepeli, a pan Krzepela zawoła zaraz wójta i przysiężnych, albo sam nawet przyjedzie do Busowisk w cesarskiej czapeczce i wszystko będzie dobrze. Tymczasem tego samego dnia, kiedy Nasta wybrała się z domu z takim programem, pocieszona i spokojna, przyjechał do wsi ksiądz Tarczanin z Terszowa. Soroka uwiadomił go z miną niewinną i zmartwioną, że w Busowiskach gotuje się awantura i że ludzie buntują się bardzo na obraz Nasty. Jak podpalacz, przestrzegał, że się pali, kiedy już był pewny, że ogień, wzniecony przez niego samego, rozrósł się już w silny pożar, który nie tak łatwo ugasić. Ksiądz Tarczanin widział był już przedtem obraz, ale nie wypowiedział o nim zdania. Matka Boska Żniwiarka podobała mu się bardzo jako obraz, ujęła go wdziękiem pomysłu, oddanego przez prawdziwy, wyższy talent, ale to było upodobanie czysto estetyczne i pozostawiało jakiś religijny skrupuł. Przychylne wrażenie nie mogło stłumić w duszy księdza jakiegoś głosu, który odzywał ślą przeciw obrazowi. Ksiądz Tarczanin miał zmysł piękna i wyższe wyobrażenie o sztuce, ale ów głos mówił mu, że ten obraz tu, w cerkwi busowiskiej, nie jest na swojem miejscu. Wolny od uprzedzeń, zanadto przecież kochał swój obrządek, zanadto zrósł się z jego wschodniemi tradycjami, aby nie czuć, że ten obraz odstępuje od typu, który mu był drogi i szanowny, bo zrósł się z jego imaginacją jeszcze od czasów dziecinnych. Uczucie jego religijne nic by nie miało przeciw temu, gdyby obraz ten wisiał w prywatnem mieszkaniu; z serdecznem upodobaniem patrzałby w galerji obrazów na tę Madonnę Sielską, Madonnę Wieśniaczkę i Rusinkę, kupiłby z pewnością jej fotografję — ale w cerkwi wolałby przecież mieć inną. Teraz zaniepokoił się i zakłopotał bardzo, nie widząc łatwego wyjścia. Ledwie stanął we wsi, kiedy się ujrzał otoczonym przez tłum mieszkańców. Przeciwnicy obrazu mając na czele członków deputacji, która była u ojca Mitrofana, przypuścili szturm prawdziwy do zmieszanego parocha, wzywając go, aby kazał wyrzucić obraz z cerkwi. — My nie chcemy takiej Matki Boskiej — wołał Fedyszyn. — My chcemy, aby była po korsuńsku! — To jest Matka Boska bez cynabru! — dorzucił Zabereżny. — Ma być z cynobrem i taka, jak w cerkwi „stohławskiej”! — krzyczał Czeryszyn, który „Stohław” wziął za miejscowość. — Albo jak w „Podlinnyku”! — dodał ktoś trzeci. — I ma być miara na dziewięć głów, a każda głowa na dziewiątą miarę! — dopominał się cieśla Zubek. — Nie chcemy Matki Boskiej Najmitki, nie chcemy Matki Boskiej „mołodyci!” Ma być koniecznie z cynobrem i taka, jak ją malują na Świętej Górze! Taka ma być, jak w „Stohławie!” Nadziewięć miar! Korsuńska, a nie taka! — wołali wszyscy razem. Paroch z trudnością tylko uciszył i uspokoił krzykliwych ikonochlastów, którzy gwałtownością swoją steroryzowali równie może licznych zwolenników obrazu, bijąc ich, jakby kijami, terminologją ojca Mitrofana. Coś trzeba było zrobić koniecznie dla zażegnania burzy, a głównie dla ocalenia obrazu, który był w prawdziwem niebezpieczeństwie, bo któryś z zuchwalszych fanatyków mógł się dostać do cerkwi i zniszczyć dzieło sztuki. Parodiowi wpadła do głowy myśl, która na teraz przynajmniej dawała wyjście z drażliwej sytuacji. Postanowił zabrać obraz z sobą do Terszowa, a dalsze załatwienie kwestji pozostawić czasowi. Kazał zdjąć obraz i, obwinąwszy go starannie własnemi rękami, włożył na wózek, a sam siadł koło furmana i odjechał. Obrazoburcy busowiscy z tryumfem patrzyli po sobie, a potem na puste miejsce przed ołtarzem, gdy w tej właśnie chwili Tekla, która dopiero teraz dowiedziała się o calem zajściu, wpadła zadyszana i czerwona do cerkwi, a ujrzawszy puste miejsce na ścianie, załamała ręce i poczęła głośno płakać. Jakby tylko czekały hasła, te same kobiety, które przed chwilą bez żadnej opozycji patrzały na wynoszony obraz, poszły teraz za przykładem Tekli i poczęły jeszcze głośniej płakać i zawodzić. Babski lament okazał się zaraźliwym, do płaczu przyłączyły się zaraz krzyki i pogróżki mężczyzn na komitet cerkiewny, na Sorokę i Kurzańskiego. Nagle Tekla przestała płakać, otarła łzy kwiecistą chustką i, z furją przystąpiwszy do ołtarza, zabrała swoje świece i lichtarze. — Będziecie tego żałowali! — zawołała. — Bóg was skarze, boście wypędzili Matkę Boską! Ja wam moich świec nie dam i nikt wam już nic nie da; będziecie mieli zawsze takie gołe ściany, jak teraz, boście wypędzili Matkę Boską! Tak zawsze bywa w podobnej sytuacji, że jedno energiczne słowo, trafiające wprost do serca i imaginacji, decyduje obojętne, lub chwiejne umysły i przeważa szalę na stronę napozór już pokonaną. „Wypędziliście Matkę Boską!” — te słowa Tekli padły, jak rakieta, między zgromadzonych. Wszczął się wielki hałas i ci, co przed chwilą dopiero tryumfowali, nastraszyli się teraz własnego tryumfu. Ani się spostrzegli, jak stopniała ich liczba i jak w jednej chwili opuściła ich połowa stronników, usuwając się od ludzi, napiętnowanych przez Teklę jako łotrów, co „wypędzili Matkę Boską”. Category:Madonna Busowiska